Love Lessen 101
by Hokuto123
Summary: Gaara snaps. He trys to kill Temari. Temari runs out into the desert and finds a ninja.......


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS SO BACK OFF. pulls out attack dog and Thumper Guns (From _Storm Thief_)

Basically Gaara snaps and tries to kill Temari and she runs into the desert on the way to Kohana… But who does she run into…

Love Lesson 101 

The sand blew hard ageist the side of the house. Suna was having one of its many sand storms. For being in the middle of a desert, it had many of them. Temari sat in a chair eating her lunch. Temari sighed, "Ramen. Its always ramen, but hey its good." Temari always talked to herself in the way that of Shikamaru before he was taken prisoner by the Sound village.

Shikamaru has to work day in and day out in the forests around the village finding whatever it is that he is commanded. They starve him but keep him alive.

Temari just finished when the door open. Kankuro walked in. Temari noticed that his puppets were barely intact. "What happened to you?" Temari asked. "My mission was a waste of time. The ninja I had to kill were easily slaughtered." Kankuro replied. "My puppets were caught in a rockslide on the way back," Kankuro said. "I am going upstairs for some sleep." And with that he was gone. Temari wondered if he was fine. "I might as well bring him something to eat." Temari walked upstairs and gave Kankuro a new bowl of ramen. "Thanks Temari," Kankuro said.

Temari walked back downstairs and sat down. Just then the door flew open. There stood Gaara with a look of insanity in his eyes. "Temari," he growled, "I must feel what it means to be _ALIVE!"_ Temari knew he was trying to kill her. Where was Kankuro? Temari blasted a hole in the wall just as five sand balls hit the wall where she was. Running wildly she ran out of the village into the desert. Temari then noticed that this storm was not a normal one. She saw that Gaara was making it into a tidal wave of sand. "I will get you, you son of a…" His words trailed off as the sand grew louder. Temari thought quickly. What would Shikamaru do? Thinking hard she formed a plan. Turning around running backwards, Temair pulled out her fan and yelled, "Quick Beheading Jutsue!" Wind rushed and hit the sand with such force, it almost knocked Gaara off of it. Those few precious seconds gave Her time to make ten shadow clones. She sent them off in different directions to scatter the sand wave. The clones spread out and the sand followed each one. Then, Temari jumped on her fan and flew a little ways before being hit with sand. She fell off and landed twenty feet from Gaara's wave.

As she fell she saw something that looked like a flash of orange. "I'm going to die!" Temari thought. But the wave of sand never came. She looked up to see a ninja in orange shielding her from the sand.

Naruto was on his way to Suna when he saw the wall of sand, Temari, and Gaara. Naruto's shield was that of chakra. "Am I going to have to kick you butt again?" Naruto yelled. Then the sand wall disappeared.

Naruto lashed out striking Garra in the face. His sand shield was not working because of the chakra shield Naruto had made earlier. It had sent chakra through his gored and kept the sand in place.

The sand armor, however, was still there. Temari noticed though, Garra was bleeding from that strike. "Naruto! How did you get Garra to bleed?" Naruto replied, "Hyuga style fighting with regular hits." Gaara hit Naruto with blobs of sand sending him back. This space gave Naruto time to use a special summoning jutsue.

**_Flash back: _**Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi just left the Mist Village. Naruto remembered the sword his opponent used. He remembered, "This sword has more ways to kill you than you will ever know." He heard Zabuza say. When they got back to the village, Naruto took on many small jobs and tasks to earn some money. With that money he went to the finest blacksmith in all of the Fire Nation and had a replica of that sword made. "Sharper than a new kuni, stronger than a katana," the blacksmith had said.

Naruto then went to the Hokage's office to ask for a special jutsue. "Sir, I would like you to make this sword a summoning jutsue." "For what purpose?" The Hokage said looking at the sword. "One of my opponents on the last mission had one of these. He slaughtered many people with two or three strokes. This one can kill in one. I would like to have it with me but it takes up to much space. If I could summon it when ever then it would be much more effective," Naruto explained. "Very well." The Hokage said performing hand signs. The sword disappeared in a flash of blue. The Hokage taught Naruto the hand signs and sent him on his way.

Naruto preformed this jutsue and summoned the sword. The sword appeared in a flash of blue. In his hands, a sword twice the size of its owner appeared. Naruto flashed the sword and swung it around. "Lighter than a feather, stronger than steel," the blacksmith had said. He was right.

Naruto lunged at Gaara and swung. The sword made contact with a sand clone. The sand disappeared. Garra stood behind it. "You fool. You really think you can beat me with a sword?" Gaara sneered. "You have no clue what this is capable of doing," Naruto yelled swinging the sword around again.

This time, the sword hit. Flashes of blue appeared on contact. "The Hyuga clan has the best way of hand-to-hand combat. Taking that into effect, I channel my chakra through this sword." Gaara clutched his arm in pain. The chakra had broken his sand armor and the sword had sliced his arm. Temari watched in amazement, as her brother is being beaten by a ninja no better than an academy student.

Naruto swung his Gauntlet Sword around again, making contact with Gaara's leg. Gaara fell to his knees. He thought, "A brat is beating me!" Naruto came to Garra and preformed hand signs. Those hand signs made chakra ropes appear around Garras body tying him to a cactus.

"Now listen here," Naruto barked. "You may have a demond inside of you but I do too. I can keep myself from trying to kill everything I see. You were never loved." Garra gasped, "What is _Love_?" Naruto replied, "Love is a feeling of wanting to help and protect those who are precious to you. I loved Hinata before her father kept her away from me. We were both heart broken." "Who am I suppose _love_?" Gaara asked. "Love your family. I know you hate your father that's understandable. But love you sister and big brother. You just attempted to kill your only sister. I will have to beat this into your skull, feel compassion for someone. You should protect those whom you love not try to kill them!" Gaara said in a different tone of voice, "So I should show _love _to Kankuro and Temari?" Naruto answered, "Yes."

Gaara winced at the pain from the cactus nettles being shoved into his back. Suddenly, Gaara had a different feel though his body. He didn't want to kill _everyone_.

"These ropes will wear off in an hour or two." Naruto said leaving back for Kohana not caring about his mission. Temari had noticed a new look in Garra's eyes. He looked almost sad. Naruto was walking back to Kohana when he felt a pair of arms embrace him. It was Temari. She said, "Thank you." "I wouldn't have let him kill you," Naruto said feeling his face turn red. " You have taught something to Gaara today. He will never be the same again," Temari said still hugging him. Temari then moved around to the front of Naruto. "My life's savior deservers something in reward." And with that said, Temari pressed her lips to Naruto's. Naruto felt himself growing redder and redder. Temari kept this position for a long time.

Finally, she stopped. "Garra probably will never try to kill me, Kankuro, or his father again." Temari said blushing at the action she had just done. "Temari," Naruto said, "You know, I have always liked you more than any girl in my village." Temari felt her face become scarlet. She had always loved Naruto even more than that Hyuga girl had. "But now," Naruto continued, "I love you. I have always wanted to save you and your brother from Garra. I felt that out of compassion. But now, I believe, it was out of love." Temari's face went redder than Hinata's had ever been. "I love you too Naruto." With that, they left for Kohana and the ramen shop there.


End file.
